¡No quiero hablar de eso!
by karura999
Summary: Después de haberse hospedado en una posada "muy especial" los cazadores comienzan a cuestionarse muchas cosas acerca de la sexualidad, sacando muchos secretos a la luz¿y qué pasaría si a esta charla se le suman hisoka y los miembros del geney ryodan? yaoi


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, si no al Señor Yoshihiro Togashi, yo sólo me he inspirado en su obra y sus personajes para hacer este fan fiction.

"¡No quiero hablar de eso!"

Capítulo 1: "Mal entendido sucesivo"

_ ¡No quiero hablar de eso!_exclamó el rubio escandalizado por el tema que había salido a colación camino al bosque, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos y divertidos por su reacción, confirmando lo pulcro y reservado que era.

_ Kurapica, lo que vimos ayer no dejó indiferente a ninguno de nosotros, además algún día vas a tener que hablar de esto con alguien _ le dijo Leorio, aconsejándole con precaria sabiduría, en sus años de estudio en la medicina había adquirido cierto tipo de conocimiento también.

_Leorio tiene razón kurapica, el tiempo nos está cobrando la factura y ese tema me despierta la curiosidad_ dijo el albino con su pícara sonrisa de gato.

_Pero Killua, yo creo que no podemos obligarle a compartir cosas que para él son muy privadas_ aportó Gon comprendiendo a su amigo rubio.

_ Claro, como tú ya has tenido cita, no sólo con una chica, sino con varias_ lanzó killua con falsa envidia.

-¡¿Cómo?_ Exclamaron a dúo Kurapica y Leorio saltando casi encima del moreno para mirarlo con curiosidad.

_ Jejeje, si, pero nunca he llegado a la etapa del apareamiento_ contestó el morocho con ingenuidad, riendo tontamente, viendo a sus dos amigos que lanzaban un suspiro de alivio, después de todo era imposible que un niño como Gon pudiera ser tan experto en ese tipo de asuntos, pero no dejaba de ser desconcertante que pudiera relacionarse con las jovencitas a tan temprana edad.

_eso es natural Gon, nadie de nosotros ha pasado por eso… creo yo_ dijo kurapica perforando al mayor con una mirada desconfiada.

_bueno vamos a hablar de sexo ¿si o no?_ volvió a molestar el castaño con aplomo, provocando que el kuruta volviera a escandalizarse.

_ ¡no lo digas así!_ gruñó kurapica con las mejillas sonrojas.

_ ¿y como quieres que lo diga entonces? ¿Vamos a hablar de la cigüeña?_ se burló haciendo reír a killua y a Gon que recordó una vez cuando su tía Mito le había dicho algo semejante al preguntarle sobre como se reproducían los seres humanos.

_esas cosas no deberían hablarse con cualquiera, correspondería hacerlo con tu esposa o con tu pareja_ aclaró el joven intentando mantener la compostura.

_pero si hasta hace poco estábamos charlando los cuatro sobre ello, por favor no seas mojigato_ atacó el estudiante de medicina.

_ ¡¿mojigato? ¿Cómo te atreves? Me puedes decir ¿de quién fue la culpa que viéramos esa "escena"? ¿Quién fue el que se equivocó de cuarto he?_ contraatacó kurapica hecho una furia.

_ ¡ya basta los dos!_ gritó Gon interponiéndose entre ellos dos para separarlos_ Leorio, si kurapica no quiere hablar de eso, tienes que dejarle, nadie lo obligará.

_ ¿y qué hay de nosotros?_comentó el albino bostezando de aburrimiento_ yo por mi parte sé más o menos como va la cosa, en las películas porno siempre lo hacen_ dijo como si hablara del clima, a unos pocos metros se escuchaba al kuruta tosiendo totalmente hiper ventilado, mientras el castaño hacía una mueca de resignación y el moreno se limitaba a sonreír de lado. Bueno, si me permiten contarles como fue que este grupo de hunters terminó hablando de sexo, voy a llevarlos hasta la "posada" del pueblo, donde se inició todo.

Estaban los cuatro en la recepción de aquella posada, frente al mesón una bella muchacha los había atendido con amabilidad, pero para su mala suerte solo quedaba una habitación con dos camas y tuvieron que tomarla si no querían pasar la noche otra vez en el bosque.

Gon dormiría en una cama con Killua como de costumbre, sabían que a la mañana siguiente despertarían llenos de magullones por los puñetazos y patadas nocturnas, pero eso era lo de menos. Kurapica y Leorio compartirían su cama también, pero después de lo que aconteció, sinceramente no sentirían ganas de compartirla, ni de dormir.

Y es que lo que pasó, fue que la muchacha le entregó las llaves a leorio y el resto le siguió campante, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, no obstante, el joven de gafas iba tan distraído comentando acerca de lo hermosa que era la recepcionista, que ni siquiera usó las llaves que le habían otorgado para abrir la puerta, por que cogió la manilla de otra habitación que no les correspondía y que además estaba siendo ocupada por una inexperta pareja en plena faena sexual.

La escena era la siguiente:

Kurapica tenía la mirada altamente perturbada, el rubor le cubría el rostro y tenía la boca abierta, como todos (incluyendo los desnudos ocupantes)

Leorio, absorto en la lujuriosa imagen, había dejado caer su maletín y su quijada hasta el suelo sintiendo el inminente desangro nasal, Gon tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par observando a la pareja con curiosidad, mientras que el peliblanco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pervertida, la verdad es que no imaginaba que ese día vería porno en vivo.

_ Lo… lo sentimos_ se disculpó el rubio haciendo una reverencia, el resto lo imitó y rápidamente cerraron la puerta buscando refugio en el cuarto que si les pertenecía, al rato escuchaban como la pareja salía corriendo de la otra habitación, probablemente queriendo que se los tragase la tierra de vergüenza y dispuestos a huir a un lugar más íntimo en el que pudieran disfrutar de sus pasiones.

_¡te voy a matar leorio!_se había escuchado el grito del rubio en toda la posada e incluso más allá, sus compañeros no sabían si estaba rojo de rabia o de vergüenza, pero lo que sí era seguro, era que el asunto relacionado con el sexo los seguiría molestando toda la noche.

_¡Oh siiii!_ se escuchó una joven voz masculina en la habitación de al lado, al parecer otra pareja había tomado ese cuarto.

_¡haa! Pero no te tenses tanto, que no voy a poder entrar…_ dijo ahora otra voz masculina, haciendo que a kurapica se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Recién se había acostado (muy a la orilla de la cama) para dormir, pero los gemidos del cuarto contiguo no le permitían conciliar el sueño y cuando se dio cuenta que los ocupantes eran una pareja de homosexuales tembló sobresaltado, con desagrado tomó su parte de la almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella mientras murmuraba groserías, todavía no entendía como Gon y killua podían dormir tan tranquilos con ese ruido obsceno, Leorio en su lado de la cama también se preguntaba lo mismo ya que ni él podía pegar el ojo y menos al escuchar los gemidos de esos dos hombres.

Finalmente Kurapica no aguantó más, se levantó de la cama, se puso sus ropas y salió de la habitación para distraerse en otra cosa, al rato se le unió Leorio, lanzando un ridículo comentario.

_van en la quinta, no puedo creerlo_ de solo escucharlo a kurapica se les crisparon los nervios y solo pudo dejarse caer sentado en un sofá con agotamiento físico y psicológico, prefería dormir al intemperie que continuar escuchando esos gemidos orgásmicos toda la noche.

En eso apareció la misma muchacha que antes los habían atendido en la recepción y llevaba en la mano lo que parecían ser unos… ¿preservativos? O.o

_disculpen ¿se han quedado sin condones?-preguntó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras kurapica se olvidaba prácticamente de cómo respirar y a Leorio se le caía la quijada al suelo por segunda vez en el día.

_¿quéee?-chilló el rubio indignado.

_Señorita le he preguntado si quiere… unos… c… cond…_la muchacha tenía miedo de terminar la frase porque los ojos de kurapica estaban tomando un tono carmín de la pura rabia y su aura estaba volviéndose pesadamente oscura…

_ ¡primero, no soy una chica! Y segundo, no quiero… los malditos… condones…_gruñó el kuruta ofendido.

_ ha… ya veo… pero déjeme decirle que estos condones son de buena calidad, incluso sirven para parejas gays_ volvió a decir ella con su sonrisa marca colgate, leorio se tuvo que cubrir la boca con una mano para reprimir la carcajada, y es que la situación le hacía tanta gracia, pero una mirada asesina de kurapica le hizo mantenerse en sus cabales.

_oye kurapica… no me digas que..._dijo Leorio como pensando en algo.

_Leorio, piensa muy bien lo que tengas que decir antes de abrir la boca…_advirtió el kuruta mal humorado.

_ ¡no iba a decir nada grosero!_se defendió el castaño_ solo iba a decir que este lugar… no tiene pinta de posada, si no de…

_oh… por dios…_susurró kurapica y salió corriendo a las afueras del local, Leorio y la muchacha le siguieron preocupados.

Una vez afuera Leorio y kurapica se quedaron absortos leyendo las enormes letras de un cartel que no había estado allí antes y que decía "sex hotel, se admiten parejas normales y gays, 20 % de descuento en sex shop".

Kurapica parecía un semáforo en rojo, lanzó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara con agobio, ya no quería más guerra con la cuestión.

_¡Kurapica te juro que no estaba allí antes!_dijo en defensa propia, teniendo miedo que volviera a echarle la culpa.

_lo sé, así que deja de gritar antes de que mi cerebro explote, leorio_ le dijo masajeándose la sien mientras la muchacha apenada intentaba pedir disculpas.

_ustedes son forasteros ¿verdad?

_ha ha_ dijeron los dos al unísono.

_ho… cuanto lo siento, la gente de este lugar ya nos conoce como lugar exclusivo para… ustedes comprenden…_dijo ella sonrojada.

_ha ha _ volvieron a decir los cazadores con monotonía.

_ seguramente como estaban en sus habitaciones, no notaron cuando pusimos el nuevo cartel que nos llegó esta tarde, les pido una disculpa si quieren puedo decirles sobre un buen lugar en el que pasar la noche.

_si, por favor_ hablaron a la par.

Rato después ya se encontraban despertando a killua y a gon para marcharse del lugar, el par de chicos estaba muy molesto porque les habían interrumpido el sueño, a regañadientes cogieron sus maletas y se echaron a caminar en busca de la nueva posada en la que pasarían la noche, en el camino Kurapica y Leorio iban recordando lo que había sucedido y este último no pudo evitar que una carcajada se le escapara, trató de suprimirla para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros, pero le sorprendió ver que Kurapica comenzaba a reírse también, al final los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas frente a unos atónitos Gon y killua que los miraban como si fueran unos bichos raros.

_ ¿de qué se están riendo?_preguntó gon inocentemente.

_ Sí muchachos cuéntennos el chiste_ dijo killua.

_no… jajajaja no es nada_ dijo el kuruta con lagrimillas en los ojos tanto reír.

_jajjajaa no pasa nada chicos_ terminó diciendo Leorio con un suspiro de cansancio, había sido la noche más graciosa de su vida.

Continuará…


End file.
